A Wonderful Lie
by onespeciesshort
Summary: I just have always had a little head canon about this and I just wanted to write it down and make it into a story.


Dean always knew Cas had problems with personal space.. but this was getting fucking ridiculous. Dean should have read the signs. Cas only popped in when Sam wasn't around and he didn't listen to Dean's obvious protests. Dean should have known something was off about it but he didn't really want to question it.

It was when Cas popped in at a diner where he and Sam were eating when he realized a really fucking horrifying truth. Cas popped in across from Dean and Dean felt a strange feeling of disappointment in his stomach. Dean wish he hadn't but he suddenly realized ... he liked Cas's personal space issues. He eventually got so uncomfortable with this issue that after hunting a cult of vampires he got in the car and drove... for hours.

Dean wasn't one for feelings. Hell, most of the people he even liked ended up slaughtered, so yeah... he wasn't one for feelings. This thing he had going with Cas, though, was different. It was about that damn knotting in his stomach whenever the Angel was around that Dean tried to pass off as bad diner food. It was about the strange tightness in his pants whenever the angel stood to close that he passed off as not getting laid enough. It was the fact that every damn chick and dude he picked up at a bar had blue eyes or black hair. Dean just passed it off as a coincidence and so what he randomly started picking up dudes as well as chicks? So? Dean tried to pass every damn thing he felt as some kind of freak thing.. but that idea was shot sky high as soon as he felt dissapointment that Cas wasn't close to him. He fucking had a thing for Cas and he had very rarely been more terrified.

Around six months and a lot of close and extremely uncomfortable encounters later.. Dean realized he was in- fucking- love. Cas popped in while Sam was at a local library and Dean immediatley reverted to the super macho man that he somehow couldn't stop playing. Cas was meer inches away and again Dean found himself using all his fucking strength not to grab him by the lapels of his trench coat and kiss him until he couldn't breath. Instead he just groaned and turned around, trying not to focus on the blue eyes that bore into him like a knife.

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly.

"What's up Cas?"

"I'm sorry Dean.. I should just-"

Cas looked like he was about to poof off some place and Dean felt an instant wave of... (it was very reasonable thank you very much)... panic.

"Woah woah woah.. man! You just got here! You obviously came for something... now spill."

Cas looked at his shoes.

"I... Dean... I believe I feel Lonely."

Dean felt a twist of pity for the fidgeting angel in front of him. His adorable blue eyes locked on his and Dean almost gasped before continuing. He took him by the shoulder and lead him to the kitchen table.

"I... uh... I was you know... just about to eat If you wanted to.. like"

"Yeah. That sounds nice dean."

They spent the whole night talking over burgers and watching Dr. Sexy. It was only when Cas left and Dean felt like there was a really upsetting Cas-shaped hole in the room did he realize he was in love. He soon after that he realized with horror that his life had turned from an epic action movie to a Nicholas Sparks Novel in less than two months. It fucking sucked.

The end of the hunt brought on a tense conversation in the impala.

"Look, Sammy, I'm just sayin, next time a Shtriga comes at you, move out of the fucking way!"

"ah.. fuck you Dean... Just Drive Damnit!"

Dean looked at his brother with fear in his eyes. The gash slicing through Sammy's shoulder was spewing blood through countless rags. He should have been more careful. Both of them should have been more careful.

Dean swallowed harshly before gassing it, feeling the purr of the impala under him but not even finding comfort in that. He closed his eyes for two fucking seconds to pray.

"Cas.. buddy... If you can hear me... please-"

"Dean!"

Dean opened his eyes at the sound of his brother's screams but it was too late and Dean hit something hard. He only realized it was a guy when he saw a coat flying off the dude's fucking body as he was knocked over the top of his baby. Shit Shit shit!

Dean leaped out of the car, Sam right behind him, holding bar rags on the wound on his arm. The man was laying so he was facing away from the boys. Dean aproached him with caution and when he put a hand on the guys shoulder, he spun around faster than Dean could swear.

"Hellooo!"

Dean gasped as he looked at the man under him. It couldn't be.. No way..

"Gabriel?!" Sam hollered from behind Dean. He was losing a lot of blood. His hand was resting on the back of the impala for support. Dean would have questioned if Gabe was an angel or not but he walked up to Sam, didn't even fucking touch him. Gabe just snapped his fingers and Sam's blood vanished with his wound. Sam gave a huff of gratitude before pushing off the trunk. "We thought you were dead!" Sam snapped.

"Guys, I spent years tricking suckers like you into thinking I was a trickster. I can master a simple death hoax. For a moment the Winchesters stared at Gabe, slack jawed.

Dean couldn't think of anything to say.

"If it isn't too much trouble.. I'd like to crash with you for a couple nights. I had to extract some of my grace for the hoax to work. You could say I'm half angel. I have power, but also human needs."

"Damn Gabe.. if you aren't half the man you used to be then why are you just turning up for help now?"

"Deano, Deano, Deano," Gabe clucked as he swaggered over Dean's way, "Part of me died! I'm like Voldemort. It takes time for me to build strength up again. Now can we have food? I'm friggin' starving!"

Dean really should have been shocked that he was sitting across from his brother and a half angel he believed dead, but all he could do was pointlessly stir his fry in his ketchup and try not to think too hard about Cas not being there. He tried not to worry sick. He tried.

His attention only peaked at the mention of his name.

"How's my little Cassy doin?"

Dean snorted.

"He's good. You know. He stops by from time to time."

"Why isn't he with you?"

"Because he doesn't want to be?"

"Have you asked him to stay...?"

Dean blushed at that. He wanted to more than anything sometimes but the last thing he wanted was to piss Cas off.

"He's fine, dude. I mean, as long as he's not around other humans. Your angels really need to learn your manners."

Dean was surprised at Gabes curious glance at him Sam was also confused and Dean felt curiousity claw at his stomach.

"What do you mean?" They Said in unison.

"You owe me a soda, moose."

"What are we six?"

Dean cleared his throat, "Well.. you know.. you angels and your personal space issues might get into trouble one day."

Gabe snorted and to Dean's surprise, tilted his head back in a laugh like some dude from a really ugly stock photo. Sam was still looking at Dean like a Moose watching a man ride a horse. Dean felt defensive.

"What?!"

"Dean, we are angels of the lord. We all know a ton about humans. If we are to go to earth.. we are trained to interact with them. Table manners, languages, and.. you guessed it... personal space."

Dean felt as if he'd been punched.

"Well... Cas was probably that A.D.H.D kid off his meds in the back of the classrom cus' he definetly doesn't know... right Sammy?"

"He never gets in my personal space Dean."

Gabe laughed again.

"Looks like Cassie's got a crush!"

Dean blushed furiously and the whole rest of the dinner was spent with Dean contemplating Castiel's lies and Sam and Gabe poking fun of him. Sam and Gabe went to check in while Dean was getting their bags. His heart lept when he heard a flutter of wings and in surprise, he hit his head on the hood of the trunk.

"Damn-it Cas! You've gotta stop-"

So close.. so damn close.

"I've got to stop what, Dean?"

Cas's breath was on his face and a chill traveled from the top of Dean's skull all the way down to the bottom of his toes. Dean probably wasn't thinking straight.. (no pun intended).. because he lost it.

He tried so hard, but he was shaking with desire. He grabbed the lapels of his trench coat and felt so surprised when Cas let out a small whimper. He paused before adjusting the lapels, fidgeting with them in his hands. Dean got right by Cas's ear, trying so hard to compose himself.

"I know you're faking your personal space issues. Sweetheart."

When Cas fucking lost it, Dean was okay with it. Cas gave one more little whine before throwing Dean on the trunk of his baby and colliding his Lips with Dean's in a desperate moment of passion. Dean moaned an clung to his neck, overwhelmed with feeling. It was Cas and Cas was surrounding him and Cas was not longer invading his personal space.. Cas was his personal space. Cas was messy and clearly had only seen kissing on screen, not done it before, but he made up for it with heated passion and whimpers. Dean nibbled lightly on Cas's lip and Cas gave the most beautiful moan Dean had ever heard.

"Cassie!"

Fucking Gabriel Cockblock asshole. Cas reluctantly broke away, leaving Dean pissed off and breathless. Cas was fucking adorable when he wrapped himself in his trench coat to hide his hard on, but also because his lustblown eyes turned to sweet and extactic blue ones again at the sight of his older brother. Needless to say it was a touching reunion, but Dean and Cas got a seperate room that night and for every night after that.

Oh, and Dean asked Castiel to stay.


End file.
